Amor Real
by CissaC
Summary: Un fic muy romántico basado en la cancion de Amor Real de Sin Bandera... ¡Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen reviews!


**Un Amor Real**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los uso para divertirme. Todo es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_Dedicado a Alicia por estar en todo momento conmigo y a Eli por apoyarme en todas mis historias._

**Capítulo Único**

Caminaba por los pasillos del gran colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus pensamientos estaban en una joven de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos color miel. No podía dejar de pensar en la muchacha. No podía dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos el rostro de la castaña aparecía.

Su vida había cambiado mucho desde el sexto año. Su padre escapó de Azkaban y se reunió con su Señor y el muy enfermo había querido meterlo en las filas de lord Voldemort. Y por una vez en su vida no le hizo caso a su padre. Se enfrentó contra todos sus compañeros gritándoles que él quería una vida propia y no se iba a rebajar para besarle los bajos de la capa a un ser tan horrible como Tom Ryddle. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar que los hijos de muggles no se merecían tener el don de la magia. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando se enamoró de Hermione Granger.

Después de haber hablando con Dumbledore para pertenecer al ED, que era supervisado por Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, quiso empezar a acercarse al trío dorado de Gryffindor. Pero estos se alejaban de él cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

Cuando lo vieron en el entrenamiento, todos al mismo tiempo sacaron sus varitas, dispuestos a mandar maleficios al rubio que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Eso desconcertó mucho a los chicos y después de la explicación que dio Remus algunos se calmaron, otros lo miraban con desconfianza y los demás seguían con la idea de hechizarlo.

Y entre las personas que se habían calmado se encontraba Hermione Granger que le dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión. Después de todo ella se había dado cuenta de lo que últimamente le pasaba al Slytherin. Sin querer había presenciado la golpiza que las demás serpientes le habían dado al chico por deshonrar a su casa y por no seguir los pasos de sus padres.

Ese año no pasó con muchos problemas, solo que el chico estaba más solo que nunca. Apenas hablaba con los profesores por miedo a que lo llenaran de preguntas o por si le reprochaban las cosas que su padre había hecho.

El verano lo había pasado en casa de su padrino Severus Snape. El hombre entendía perfectamente a su sobrino y le agradeció mucho que no tomara el mismo camino que tomó su padre.

Casi todas las vacaciones se habían entrenado junto al hombre para estar más avanzado que los demás chicos del ED. Y también se lo había pasado pensando en cierta castaña que lo traía loco.

Para su desgracia y su suerte, tuvo que ir a la casa de los Black que como bien le había dicho Snape era el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Desagracia por tener que soportar a los Weasley y a Potter; suerte porque podría ver a Hermione.

La madre de Ron lo había tratado como si fuera un hijo suyo, mientras que los demás miembros lo miraban con desconfianza, esos era: Los gemelos, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Menos Hermione.

Cuando la chica bajó para desayunar esa mañana cuál grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy sentado entre Snape y Molly Weasley. Le había dado los buenos días como hace con todos, ganándose así una mirada de reproche por parte del moreno y le pelirrojo, pero ella no le había dado importancia.

Se había quedado 15 días en esa casa hasta que comenzara el nuevo curso y ese tiempo se lo pasó estudiando y mientras que todos dormían, se encontraba a escondidas con la castaña.

Pasaban la mayoría de la noche hablando sobre su vida, de las diferencias entre sus casa, el odio que se habían tenido y de cómo todo había cambiado tan rápidamente.

Antes de que pudieran empezar las clases, la guerra se había desatado para horror de todos. Tuvo que reconocer que Harry Potter tenía mucho poder él pudo darse cuenta enseguida. Cuando tuvieron que ir a pelear había visto el poder que descargaba el chico cuando miraba a los ojos rojos de Voldemort y no pudo más que apiadarse por la estupidez de Tom. El muy cretino murió como bien se lo merecía. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Él se había enfrentado contra su padre y gracias a que Hermione intervino, pudieron capturarlo para llevarlo a Azkaban.

Lestrange era otro caso. Ella también tuvo un final horrible. La pobre no podía contra la ira cegada de Lupin que pensando en lo que la maldita le había hecho a Sirius se lanzó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba muerta en honor a Sirius aunque muchos sabían que a él no le hubiera gustado ese final. Pero ya todo estaba hecho.

Muchos de los que lucharon tardaron semanas en recuperarse de las heridas y del shock que les causó tantas muertes. Pero todo volvió a ser como hace años. Todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Y ahora nuestro joven Slytherin caminaba por el Castillo en busca de Hermione. Había ido a la biblioteca pero la chica no se encontraba ahí, así que decidió dar una vuelta para ver si la encontraba.

Salió a los terrenos y emprendió viaje hacia el lago, donde sabia que a la castaña le gustaba estar. Allí siempre había paz y tranquilidad.

A lo lejos vio a una persona que estaba semi-recostada contra un árbol. Vio el inconfundible pelo de la chica y se acercó un poco más para poder verla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_Un día más se llena de color,_

_Y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor._

_Ya no me preocupo al caminar porque tu estas aquí_

_Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da, porque tú crees en mí._

La chica estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno y se preguntó qué sería. Vio cómo ataba su pelo en una cola alta y no pudo dejar de pensar lo suave que se debería sentir tocar esos rizos.

Amaba a la chica con todo su corazón. Fue una de las pocas personas que no le dieron la espalda cuando se pasó al bando de la luz y hasta el día de hoy se lo agradecía, hasta con el mínimo detalle.

Amaba la forma en la que le explicaba las cosas y no podía evitar dejar de mirar todos los gestos de la castaña.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la chica se había acercado y él no lo había notado. Se reprochó a sí mismo por tan grande estupidez.

— Pensaba —Respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras miraba detenidamente a la chica—. ¿Tú?

— Lo mismo —Dijo ella apartando la mirada de los ojos grises, su sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

_Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar de mi vida mucho mas, dejando el sufrimiento atrás, dándome..._

— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? —Preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirarla. Había ido con la intención de decirle todo a la castaña, pero al verla no sabía qué hacer.

— Claro —Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa la Gryffindor.

El atardecer que se podía ver era espectacular. El sol se estaba ocultando detrás de unas montañas que estaban del otro lado del lago. El cielo estaba teñido de hermosos colores que le daban un toque mágico a la atmósfera.

Caminaron en silencio por la orilla del lago, dejando que sus silencios dijeran todo. Pero Draco no pudo aguantarlo más y paró en seco, haciendo que la chica se detuviera unos pasos más delante de él.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó preocupada.

-No... Bueno sí —Le respondió Malfoy mientras que se acercaba a ella—. Tenía algo que decirte.

Hermione se mantuvo firme en su lugar, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde. Sabía el debate que el chico tenía en su cabeza, ya que con solo mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver la turbación que sentía.

— Es muy difícil lo que tengo que decir —Empezó el chico mientras que miraba la suela de sus zapatos—. No puedo creer que esté pasando por esto, puesto que pensé que siempre estaría solo...

— Draco...

— Déjame terminar —Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió—. Yo quería decirte que...

— ¿Sí? —Apremio la chica sintiendo como su corazón latía muy rápido y sus piernas le estaban fallando.

— Estoy enamorado —Declaró con voz suave. Desvió de nuevo la mirada y la dirigió al lago, tratando de calmar su corazón.

_Un amor real,_

_Siempre tan natural,_

_Lleno de libertad,_

_Lleno de dar..._

_Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar..._

— Ya veo —Dijo la chica triste ya que Draco no le había dicho el nombre. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser la chica que el rubio había elegido— ¿Puedo saber el nombre? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿El nombre? —Repitió él con miedo. No sabía qué hacer. Por lo menos ya había dicho cómo se sentía, pero de ahí a decir el nombre... eso era muy difícil...

— Sí —Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que su cuerpo tenía.

— Bueno... lo que pasa es que... —No podía creer que él, Draco Malfoy estaba tartamudeando. Ni en sus más locos sueños podría haber imaginado eso.

— Si no me lo quieres decir esta bien —Se rindió Hermione—. Tengo que volver al castillo —Dijo con un tono de voz triste.

Se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió que una mano la detenía. Se dio vuelta para mirar unos ojos grises que la miraban con ternura. Sus mejillas tomaron un profundo color rojo y quiso zafarse para irse corriendo pero Draco la atrajo más cerca de sí y la beso.

_Un día más de mi pasión por ti,_

_Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir,_

_Que el límite de la felicidad no llegara jamás,_

_Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más._

_Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más,_

_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás, dándome..._

Hermione no reaccionó al principio, pero luego puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco para poder profundizar el beso. Los labios de Draco, por lo contrario de lo que creía, no eran fríos. Al contrario, eran suaves y besaban con una ternura nunca antes vista. Intentó devolver el beso con la misma intensidad con que la besaba pero le fue imposible, ya que todavía seguía demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo.

Finalmente se separaron cuando sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno. Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados para intentar memorizar el momento anterior.

— Tu... —Murmuró Hermione escondiendo el rostro rojo en el pecho del Slytherin que inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos.

— Sí —Dijo él como toda respuesta.

— Pero... ¿Cómo? —Murmuró todavía muy avergonzada.

— Sólo pasó, con el tiempo —Suspiró él—. Supongo que es cierto cuando dicen que del odio al amor hay una línea muy delgada.

— Sí...

_Un amor real,_

_Siempre tan natural,_

_Lleno de libertad,_

_Lleno de dar..._

_Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar..._

— ¿Tú...?

— Yo también —Le cortó Hermione al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

El chico la abrazó con más fuerzas temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y que cuando despertara se encontrara solo en su habitación. Pero no era un sueño, todo era real, tenia al amor de su vida entre sus brazos y después de mucho tiempo una sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro.

— Te amo Hermione.

Amar, vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar...

— También te amo Draco.

_Un amor real,_

_Siempre tan natural,_

_Lleno de libertad,_

_Lleno de dar..._

_Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar..._

Un nuevo beso, un abrazo, una promesa de estar juntos para siempre para vivir ése amor real.

**FIN**


End file.
